Winning My Heart
by kawaii lil cherry
Summary: Down to five girls. Time for him to settle down. Having to spend five months with them, who would he choose? Only one girl will be able to change his mind about marriage and... R
1. Default Chapter

Summary- Down to five girls. Time for him to settle down. Having to spend five months with them, who would he choose? Only one girl will be able to change his mind about marriage and... R&R

Disclaimer-I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I don't own CCS.

* * *

Winning My Heart 

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey, Sakura. Let's go in this shop." Tomoyo dragged Sakura into the shop. Inside the shop there were a lot of people, mainly females. They wondered what was going on.

Soon a scream was heard. The shop owner had to plug his ears. He hated when they scream. So far this girl was the only one that has but that didn't mean she was going to be the only one.

"I won, I won!" A brown headed girl screamed. "I can't believe it, I won! Look, Adrienne." She said excitely holding up a small gold ball. It looked much like a ping pong. Her friend looked at it jealously, she had wanted to win but unfortunately pulled out a white one.

"Yeah, I can see that." Adrienne said.

The owner told them what they had won and gave them a package. Soon they were on their way. Slowly but excitely, every girl and some that dragged their boyfriends along quickly paid for what they bought and had a chance to draw out of the big white box. Most of them left with a sad look meaning they hadn't won. Soon enough, half of the people that were in here were gone.

"Sakura, stay here. I'll be right back," Tomoyo said leaving Sakura alone.

Before Sakura had a chance to ask her where she was going she'd left. She sighed and walked around the store. She walked down the row of items when a poster caught her attention.

It was a poster of Syaoran Li shirtless at the beach carrying a surfboard smiling. Boy, he was good looking. He was hot. His amber eyes stared back at Sakura's emerald eyes. Her eyes stared at his face then she noticed his built and fine tone body. His messy brown hair, and his-

"Sakura, you in there?" Tomoyo asked breaking her thoughts.

"Huh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked daze.

"Well, the fact that I've been calling your name three times already." She grinned and soon her eyes landed on the poster behind Sakura. A plan beginning to form in her head.

Sakura blushed. "Well...um...wait where did you go?"

"Just to ask something from the owner. So, come on. I have to pay for these things. Did you want anything?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Nope, nothing." Sakura started her way to the cashier thinking Tomoyo was behind her.

Tomoyo stayed behind and looked at the poster Sakura seemed to be staring at. She took one of them and quickly went to pay.

"Is this all?" The owner asked.

"Yes, it is." Tomoyo said then turn to face Sakura. "Say, Sakura. Will you buy this poster for me?"

"What? Why?"

"I didn't seem to bring enough money, so can you?"

"How about I give you the money and-"

"No, no. Please Sakura just buy this for me?" She said cutting her off. The owner guy looked at them.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow and gave Tomoyo a confused look. She knew she wouldn't win this arguement so she agreed.

"Miss, that's $20.56 please." He said. Tomoyo handed him the money and got her bag of things she just bought. Now she waited for Sakura to pay.

Sakura handed him the poster. She got out a $20 bill and gave it to him when he told her the price.

Handing the change over, the guy said, "Now you two lovely ladies get a chance to draw and get a prize if you're lucky." He took the big white box over to them.

Tomoyo put her hand in and drew out a green ball. "Green? What do I get?"

"You're lucky. You get a twenty dollar worth of coupon here at this store." He smiled then took the green ball and exchanged it for the coupon, givng her the coupon.

Now it was Sakura's turn. Slowly she reached in and moved her hand around for a bit. Then she drew her hand out. She opened her hand and there was a gold ball.

"Omg, Sakura. You get the grand prize. You're so lucky." Tomoyo said excitely.

The owner afraid that they would scream, plug his ears. When they didn't he unplugged them. "Um, aren't you going to scream?"

"Um..no, why? What did I win?" Sakura asked. Why would she scream anyway? It's not like she won a million dollars.

He looked at them weirdly. For sure, he thought anyone would scream if they won this grand prize, maybe he thought wrong. "Well, you won a-"

Tomoyo cut him off. "We're in a hurry here, can you just give her the package?"

"Sure, may I get your name miss?" The guy asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Alright, here's the package. All the information that you need is in there so are the tickets."

"Thanks." Sakura took the package wanting to open it but Tomoyo stopped her.

They started heading out. The owner guy watched them leave and looked at the long line of customers waiting to pay. 'This is going to be a long day.' He thought.

* * *

Soon, Tomoyo and Sakura had reached Sakura's house. "C'mon, let's go upstairs to your room." Tomoyo said. 

They opened the door, and quickly closed it heading upstairs. Sakura sat on her bed while Tomoyo chose to sit on the floor.

Sakura was eighteen years old, she had just graduated from highschool a week ago at Seuji High. She was a popular girl there with her best friend Tomoyo of course. Sakura had the looks and the body. She has soft auburn hair that reaches her mid back and beautiful emerald eyes.

Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend and cousin. They've been friends ever since they were babies. She, too went to Seuji High and graduated a week ago. She had long raven hair that almost reached her waist.

"Sakura, I can't believe you won. This is so cool!" expressed Tomoyo.

"Tomoy-"

"No, wait. Let me just say that I will miss you when you're gone."

"But-"

"I'm not finished, I will miss you when you're gone if you decide not to bring me along."

"What-"

Tomoyo gave Sakura a look telling her not to interrupt until she was finished. Then continued on. "But I'm very happy for you and I hope you are picked. Okay, you can talk now, I'm finished."

"I had no clue what you were talking about but what I want to know is what did I win?" Sakura said. She'd been wanting to know for a long time.

"You mean you don't know?" The raven haired girl questioned.

"Um...no. Remember nobody told me." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, you won a trip to Hong Kong."

"W-what? Say that again."

"I said you won a trip to Hong Kong."

"I did?" Seeing the look on Tomoyo's face meant that she had won a trip to Hong Kong. "Omg, I did. I can't believe it, I did." Sakura jumped off the bed and started dancing around but stopped when she remembered what Tomoyo had said. "Wait, what did you say earlier?"

"Huh? Oh I just said that you won."

"No, before you told me what I won."

"That I'm happy for you and I hop-"

"Nope, not that."

"I'll miss you when you're gone if you decide not to bring me along?" Tomoyo said that as a question.

"Yes, that's it. What do you mean by it?"

"You're allowed to bring a friend or someone along with you and I just thought you'd probably choose someone else other than me so I-"

"Tomoyo, you've been my best friend since forever. Of course I'd choose you to come with me."

Tomoyo beamed. "You mean it? You mean I get to come and videotape you?"

"Well, I mean you can come but not about videotaping me."

"Aww, come on."

"No." Sakura said going downstairs. They both argued for hours then changing the topic saying how Hong Kong was like.

A week later, Sakura had packed her bags for Hong Kong. The day she told her family, they had nothing to say. Until Fujitaka congratulated her and wished her the best there. Also hoping she would come back home soon enough. Touya on the other hand was furious, he was stubborn. Not letting his sister go anywhere. He feared for her safety, in the end he had agreed and wished her luck.

Tomoyo and her were leaving that very day. Both their families were there at the airport with them.

"Flight 402 to Hong Kong, China about to depart."

"Well, I guess this is it." Tomoyo said to her mother,Sonomi.

"Yup, I guess it is. You take care over there, alright?" Sonomi cried.

Tomoyo nodded and hugged her mother. "I will, mom. I will."

With Sakura things were a bit different. "You take care, kajuii." Touya said. Sakura heard this and stomped on his feet as hard as she could. Then turned to her father.

"Bye dad." Sakura hugged him.

"Bye, Sakura. You take care."

"I will."

"Yeah, you take care of yourself kajuii." Touya said rubbing his feet.

Sakura gave him one of her glares that made him shut up then hugged him and her father. "Well, bye. We have to get going now," she said, tears in her eyes.

They waved until their families were out of sight. "Well, I guess this is it." Sakura said. Tomoyo only looked at her, 'This is a new beginning for you, Sakura.' She thought.

* * *

Hong Kong 

They stepped out of the airport and breathe in the fresh air. They were in Hong Kong. After many hours on the plane, they were here.

A taxi pulled over. The driver got out and opened the trunk in the back to put their luggage in. "So, young ladies. Where are we off too?" He flirted and gave them a smile.

Sakura looked at him with disgust. She hated when guys did this, she just wants to slap them in the face. But she calm herself before she did anything drastic.

Tomoyo whispered something to the driver and they were off. Soon after they stopped at afive star hotel. They got their stuff, Tomoyo gave the guy the money and he left. "So, Tomoyo. How long are we staying here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, um how about lets just go to our rooms first?" Tomoyo said avoiding the question.

"Alright." Sakura picked up her bags and started heading in. "So are we staying at this hotel for quite a while?"

Tomoyo groaned silently. She wished Sakura would stop asking her these questions. She would gladly answered her best friend's questions but just not now until she knows for sure. "Um, hey do you want to go shopping afterwards?"

"Tomoyo, why are you avoiding my questions?" Sakura asked irritated.

"I'm not, c'mon lets just get to our rooms." She said getting the keys from the clerk.

Sakura stopped asking questions. She wondered what was wrong with Tomoyo. Something was definitely up and she was going to figure it out.

* * *

Next Day 

"Sakura, wake up. We have to get going." Tomoyo yelled.

"No, I'm tired." Sakura whined. She tried to throw her pillow at Tomoyo but missed.

"You better get up or I'll pour cold water on you." Tomoyo threatened.

Hearing that, Sakura woke right up and headed for the bathroom. She can still remember her many encounters with that bucket of freezing water from Touya. And she didn't want that to happen today.

Half Hour Later

"Ok, I'm ready." Sakura said coming out.

Tomoyo grabbed her hand and they headed out. Outside the hotel, a black limousine was waiting for them.

They quickly got in and got driven away. Tomoyo hushed Sakura as they got in. Soon she would find out so why ask now.

After a few minutes or so, they had stopped. The chauffeur quickly got out his side and opened the door for them. "Thank you." They both said politly. Sakura followed Tomoyo inside the tall building. They got in the elevator and went up to floor two.

"C'mon, Sakura. Over here, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Tomoyo rushed to the door. She opened it and both her and Sakura stepped inside. There were a lot of females there looking at them. Tomoyo rushed over to say something to an older woman, who seemed to be in her 50's or so. But she looked a lot younger. She was beautiful too. Tomoyo came back to Sakura and told her to stand with all the other girls. She did what she was told and Tomoyo took a seat among the other girls that were sitting down.

Sakura still didn't know what was going on but she wished she knew. There were fifteen girls standing including her and the rest sat down where Tomoyo sat.

Suddenly Yelan's voice perked up, "Welcome, girls. I'm Yelan Li, I'm sure you all know me by now." She smiled at everybody. "Well, now I'd like to see who's who. Care to introduce yourself."

The girl on the other end of Sakura went first, "I'm Aiska Tuyishiro. I was born in China. My parents are both divorced, and currently I'm eighteen years old." She finished off.

The second girl went. "Hi, I'm Mina Suyushi. I'm like seventeen years old, and I was born in Canada but like my parents moved here when I was like six years old. Yeah, that's like it, " she said perky.

Then the third went, Sakura remembered her from when she was in that shop. And she had screamed that she won. Sakura looked over to the people sitting, and she noticed that Adrienne girl. 'Must've came with her.' She thought.

"I'm Saomi Miyuki. I just want to say it's an honor to be here. I'm eighteen years old and I was born in Tomoeda, Japan. Both my parents are still married and live in Tomoeda. I just graduated from highschool and again I'm very happy to be here." She finished it off with a curtsied.

Along the line, the girls went. Each introduced herself then finally it came to Sakura's turn. She noticed everybody looking at her and Tomoyo giving her the thumbs up.

"Um..hi." Sakura started nervously. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm eighteen years old as well. I just graduated highschool. My home is in Tomoeda, Japan. I live with a father and a annoying brother. Um...and that's it."

Yelan looked at Sakura and smiled then stood up. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you. Now I'll call each one of you up and ask you some questions. Then as you all know I'll have to choose five of you out of fifteen that's here today. Please don't be upset if you're not chosen. Well, lets get started shall we."

Bodyguards helped everybody out of the room leaving only Yelan, a few other bodyguards and the first girl Aiska Tuyishiro in there.

Sakura tried finding Tomoyo. When she did, Tomoyo whispered, "Good job, I think you're going to get chosen for sure."

'Chosen for what? I don't even know why we're here. I just wish Tomoyo would give me a straight answer.' Sakura thought. Hearing the door open, the young girl came out.

She didn't do anything but stand. No one made a sound until she finally screamed, "I made it!"

Everybody glared at her, except for some. Aiska kept chanting she made it, until she was told to leave by the bodyguards who said she was too distracting. She didn't give a care to what he said and left like she was asked too.

The second went in, the look she had on her face meant that she didn't make it. Then the third went in, fourth, fifth, sixth and so on till it got to Sakura. So far Aiska Tuyishiro, Saomi Miyuki, Rose Ushitasi, andRabia Yuikatshi made it. And since Sakura was the only one left, she was sure to make it.

"Miss Kinomoto," the bodyguard called.

Sakura went in and was told to stand, not sit by the guard. "Hello, Sakura. Please come sit." Yelan gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, now I'm going to ask you a few questions." Sakura nodded. "What gifts would you want from someone you love?" Yelan inquired. She certainly hoped she wouldn't say what the others that didn't make it hadsaid. Sakura seemed like a nice, kind hearted person. But a person can't be judge by their looks. One may look innocent but in truth they're a money digger. (Not that Sakura is that)

'I wonder why she would be asking these kinds of questions.' Sakura thought. But nonetheless answered her, "Actually I wouldn't want anything, except for that person I love to love me back." She said giving a simple answer.

Yelan looked quite shocked, but hid it well. 'That's a first. I've never heard a girl talk like that. She must be something.' She smiled and asked a few more questions. And Sakura answered them the way she hoped she would. In the end, Yelan told her she'd made it.

Sakura still confused, decided to ask the question she'd been wanting an answer to. "Li-san?" Getting her attention.

"Oh, please don't call me that. Call me Yelan."

"Alright, Yelan. May I know the reason why I'm here in the first place?"

Yelan looked quite surprised. "You don't know?" Sakura shook her head. 'How can she not know? I thought everybody knew about this.' "Well, I suggest you ask your friend, the one who came here with you."

"Alright, then."

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon, Sakura." With that, Yelan left.

Tomoyo came in. "So how did it go?"

"I made it."

"Omg, I knew you would. You are so going to be chosen. The others will be so jealous. And I will be there to tape every moment of it." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind telling me the reason why I'm here? You've been avoiding that question everytime I've tried to ask you. Don't you think you owe me an explanation by now?" Sakura stated clearly showing she was irritated.

"Well, look at the time. Sakura, we gotta go-"

"Tomoyo, tell me."

She knew she was trapped. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she started telling Sakura the truth why she was here.

"Fine, I'll tell. Remember that store we went to a few weeks ago." Sakura nodded. "Well, while you were busy staring at that poster, I went to the store owner and asked what that girl was screaming about."

"Yeah. Hey, that girl was the one that was just here wasn't she? I think her name was Saomi. She was one of the ones who made it."

"Yeah, she was. Anyways he told me that she had won the grand prize to Hong Kong and that's not all. She got to be one of the candidates, Syaoran Li would have to choose as his bride.

"Syaoran Li? Wait, isn't he that guy on the poster?"

"That's him. He's a model right nowbut soon after he marries, he'll have to give up his modelling career and take over the Li Corp."

"Wow, really?" Sakura whispered. "No wonder there was so many people in that store. They all want to be Li's wife."

"Yeah, though only fifteenare chosen and then they eliminate ten so there would only be five left. And you're so lucky you got chosen. I knew you would make it after everyone went and you were the only one left."

"Yeah." Finally realizing what was happening, Sakura shouted. "HOOOEEEE!"

"Aah, Sakura. Keep it down." Tomoyo said rubbing her ears.

"What do you mean by that? Do you realize that I'm one out of the five that he might choose for his bride? What am I going to do? How did I get in this? I don't want to marry him. Tomoyo, help me out of this. What if he chooses me? Then I'm dead. I'm not going to stay here, I can't marry someone I can't love. C'mon, Tomoyo. Let's get out of here. I ha-" Sakura went on blabbering until Tomoyo decided to stop her.

"Sakura, calm down. Alright? First, you're one out of the five. So, there's a big possible chance he won't choose you. He might choose the others. Second, I got you into this. I'm sorry, I thought you would be happy. Third, you can marry someone you don't love."

"Says who?"

"Um..the king of the king."

Sakura rose her brow. "That didn't make sense at all."

"I know. I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am."

"Well, it's not really your fault because I was the one who drew out the grand prize."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have if I wouldn't have made you buy the poster."

"Yeah, well it already happened. You can't change the past. Oh and you didn't even take the poster. I think I packed it with me. I was planning on giving it to you but forgot."

"Don't be mad at me. But I wanted you to buy that poster and try your luck in the draw. And you were really lucky, I never would've thought that you pull out a gold one."

"So, you mean you set this up."

"Yeah, but like I said I'd never thought you would get the grand prize." Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess...nevermind. So, I guess you don't want the poster."

Tomoyo thought back to what poster she made Sakura buy. "No, you can keep it. I'm sure you'll love it." She saw Sakura opened her mouth to say something. "We have to get going, we're moving into the Li's mansion." She interrupted. Then dragged her out.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's my new story. 11 pages. All the chapters will be just as long as this one. I hope you read this. If you do, please review! I love getting reviews! The lot more reviews I get, the sooner I update! That's a promise! 

Please review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Down to five girls. Time for him to settle down. Having to spend five months with them, who would he choose? Only one girl will be able to change his mind about marriage and... R&R

Disclaimer-I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I don't own CCS.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Thanks to cherryheart, chikichiki, Pinaygrrl, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, Michael Bulaich, Unknown and Dark Mistress of the Night. Thank you!

* * *

Winning My Heart 

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo stood outside the Li mansion admiring it. Since Sakura was one of the chosen candidates, they were to stay at the mansion instead of their hotel. 

"Welcome, young misses. My name is Wei, here let me take those for you." He greeted, he was an old butler, probably in his late 60's or so. Wei took their luggages and showed them the way to the living room.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for them. Sakura went and stood beside one of the four girls. They all gave her dirty looks, Sakura tried her best to ignore. She was saved when Yelan had started to talk.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm glad you all made it," greeted Yelan. "Now, as staying here, we have some rules. You may not go in any of the other rooms except your own for they are restricted. However you may go into the library which is just down this hall and to your right. Enjoy your stay here, everyone." With that said, she got up and left.

Butlers and maids showed them to their rooms. Each got their own room which was pretty big in size. They knew they were going to enjoy it here but not Sakura. She was already nervous inside thinking about what would happen.

She followed the maid through the hallways. Sakura wasn't really looking where she was going. Though she heard the maid say something. She wondered who she was talking to but before she got to ask, she fell down.

She got up and the other did too. When she looked up she saw amber eyes staring right back at her. "AHH!" She screamed.

"Shut up. Do you know who I am?" The amber eyed guy asked annoyed.

Sakura looked him over and shook her head no. "Are you seriously sure you have no clue who I am?" Again, she shook her head no. "I'm Syaoran Li." He stated. He wondered what planet this girl was from. Surely she was not from Earth. Everybody knew who he was. How could she not.

That name seemed familiar to Sakura. If only she knew where she had heard it. 'Syaoran Li, Syaoran Li, Syao-' "Oh, I remember now. You were the one on that poster I saw a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, now since you know me, don't ever bump into me again, whore." Syaoran was about to walk away but stopped when she tried to say something.

"Excuse me? I bumped into you? I think you got it all wrong, for it was you that bump into me. You didn't even apologize. And now you call me a whore when you know nothing about me. For your information I'm not a whore and you're...you're..." Sakura paused, trying to think of what to call him, her anger growing every minute.

"I'm what?" He smirked. Never in his life had he heard someone yell at him like that. Everywhere he went, girls would just swoon over him or seduce him. But this girl was something. She actually had the nerve to yell at him.

She fumed. "You jerk!" Sakura yelled and turned around heading for her room. Sure, she didn't know where it was. But she was sure she would have no problem finding it.

The maid looked lost. Now what was she going to do. Should she let Yelan know about this? Or just leave it. She looked like she wasn't from this planet until Syaoran broke her thoughts, which brought her back to reality. "Hey, who was that girl that just walked away, a new maid?" He asked.

"No, she's not a maid. She's one of your candidates. I was just bringing her to her room until you showed up." The maid replied trying to hide her blush.

"She is, is she?" Syaoran looked down the hallway which Sakura had just ran off at. The maid nodded. "What's her name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice name. You said you were bringing her to her room?" He inquired. Again she nodded. "Well, now you don't have to, move her stuff to the room next to mine."

The maid nodded again. But looked up and tried to say something like you can't do that. What power did the maid have, for she was silence before she could speak.

"I'll deal with my mother on that. Now just do as I say."

"Alright, Master Li." She curtised and left.

* * *

Yelan 

"Mother, you wish to see me." Syaoran said coming through the doors to her study.

"Ah, yes. Syaoran, we have a lot to discuss." Yelan quickly said. "As you know you're going to settled down in a few months and-"

"Yeah, I know. Mother can we just forget about this whole marriage thing." Syaoran pleaded. He didn't want to be settled down in just a few months. If he were to get married, he hoped for it to be the one you love.

"Syaoran, you do know in order to take over the clan you have to marry by the age of twenty-one. You do know that don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Son, marriage isn't that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Oh really, how is it bad then?"

"Because you're going to be stuck with that person you don't love forever."

"You can always file a divorce." Yelan stated.

"Yeah, like the elders and you will let me do that." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'll make you a promise. By the end of these five months, if you don't fall in love with any of them then you won't have to marry them." Yelan said. "But you'll still have to marry to produce a heir, alright."

"Got it." Syaoran smiled at his mother. Who knew she would say something like that. Just as he was about to leave, he remembered something. "Mother, you know that girl. I think her name's Sakura Kinomoto or something like that."

"What about her? Did you meet her already?"

"Yeah, well sort of. Anyways I moved her into the room next to mine."

"You did?" Yelan asked quite surprised and wondered what his son was up too.

"Yeah, um I'll just go now." He said and started heading out.

"Remember you'll have to stop being a model since you'll be taking over the Li Corp soon enough."

"Alright." Syaoran headed out of his mother's study and into his bedroom.

"Aah, my son. What do you feel for Sakura? I know you'll fall in love soon enough." Yelan said to herself. She didn't mind Sakura moving into the room beside Syaoran's. Maybe her son did feel something for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura 

"That jerk, who does he think he is? He's not a king for all I know. I won't let him call me whatever he wants." Sakura said angrily as she sat on her bed.

It took her some time to find her room. But after some help from the other maids and butlers, she found it.

It was currently July and she wondered how long she would have to stay here. She still had some questions she wanted answers too. But she guess that'll have to wait.

Her anger was slowly going away, she laid on her bed when she remembered she hasn't unpacked her bags yet. She got up and looked around her room. She didn't see any of her bags anywhere, they were nowhere to be found as she search for them.

A knock was heard on her door. Sakura opened it to find the maid from earlier before. Sakura was just about to ask where her bags were but didn't have a chance to as the maid started talking.

"Sorry to interrupt you but this room is no longer yours, your bags have been moved out-"

"What? You mean this room isn't mine anymore? Who arranged this?" Sakura interrupted. Her anger rising again.

"Yes, master Syaoran arranged this after you left but-"

Sakura interrupted the maid again. She didn't want to hear anymore. She figured she should go see Syaoran and ask him why he would do that. "Can you tell me where Syaoran is right now?"

"He's in his room but what I'm tryin-"

"Sorry, but can you tell me where that room is located?" asked Sakura.

"Down this hall, go to your right. Then there should be another hallway, keep going straight and turn left this time. And you'll know which one is his room, very noticeable. But what I've been tryin-"

"Alright, thank you." And Sakura then left the room and the maid by herself.

"What I've been trying to say is that your room you'll be staying in is not this one but the one beside Master Syaoran." The maid said to herself. With a sigh, she too left the room.

* * *

"Ok, down this hall and to my left." Sakura told herself as she walked to her left. 

Sakura's anger was still rising. She couldn't believe he would do that. So now she had no room to sleep, stay in but what anger her more was that he was the one who arranged this. She wondered why though. Did he not want her to stay here? Hell, she didn't want to stay here either. If he wanted her to leave, she would gladly.

Now walking a bit farther, she noticed some rooms or maybe a whole lot down this hallway. 'The maid said his room would be noticeable, they all look the same to me.' She thought.

Maybe if she walked farther along, she would find it. Though she highly doubt she will. But she decided to give it a try. As she walked, there were less and less rooms. As she took the last couple of steps, she came to an end. There were two doors both green. She decided to go to the one on her left which had a crown on the door.

"King Syaoran, pfft." Sakura mumbled.

It took her quite a long time getting there and it provoke her anger. So instead of knocking, she opened the door and walked right in. "Syaoran you come out here right now." Sakura screamed.

Out the bathroom came Syaoran, hair all wet with a towel around his neck. Dressed in only pants. He still looked hot though. "What are you doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What am I doing here? What did you do to me is what I'm here to ask."

"I didn't do anything to you." He said running a hand through his wet hair.

"You! Argg, I hate you! Why did you move my bags out of my room? What did I ever do to you to deserve this? You didn't have to move me out of my room. If you wanted me to leave you could have just told me so. You didn't have to do all this. You know what I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I got tricked into this and now you want me to leave, just say so." Sakura said taking a deep breath. She hadn't noticed Syaoran was walking towards her getting closer and closer as she talked.

"What are you talking about? I never said I wanted you to leave, and I had a servant move your things into another room. Did the maid not tell you?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked up and stared at his mesmerizing amber eyes. She then noticed how close he was to her and how he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed, not only because how close she was but how she made a big mistake.

The maid had tried to tell her. She was just so angry all she wanted to do was let it out on Syaoran. Maybe if she had actually tried to listen and not jump to conclusions then maybe she wouldn't have embarrass herself in front of Syaoran.

"Okay, just nevermind. Tell me where my room is." Sakura asked nervously under the gaze of Syaoran.

"I guess the maid didn't tell you, did she? Anyways I'll tell you but first you-" He stopped as he thought about it. "You have to kiss me."

"Nani?" She practically screamed. She didn't think she heard right, did he want her to kiss _him_.

"Yeah, you heard me."

"You said you want me to kiss you?" Sakura asked once more.

"Yeah, that's what I said. C'mon you know you want to kiss me. Who wouldn't? I mean, I'm the most wanted bachelor in all of Hong Kong. Plus look at these muscles." He said flexing his muscles. He stopped when all he heard was a laugh.

"Oh my god, haha." Sakura laughed. She tried to calm down but instead of doing that she laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Oh my god." She continued laughing. Looking at his face, she laughed even harder. She was on the verge of tears. She was laughing so hard, she was almost crying.

Soon enough, after a few minutes she stopped. Wiping her tears even though there were barely any, she started to say. "Sorry but it was funny and your face."

"Okay since you stop, I'd like to ask what was so funny that you were laughing about for like five freaking minutes." Syaoran asked. He didn't understand what was so funny.

"Alright, I'll tell you. What you said before was just hilarious!" Sakura answered him.

"Oh that, I don't think so. You know every girl wants to kiss me much less have sex with me. I'm giving you a chance and you're pushing it away." He neared her closer so that now he was breathing on her.

"Ha, you wish. There's at least one girl that wouldn't want to kiss you."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Me!" Sakura stated.

"Oh you will, soon enough." Syaoran flirted.

Sakura tried to push Syaoran back but he didn't even budge. She kept trying though. She didn't even noticed she was touching his chest when she was pushing him. At first she was pushing him back on the shoulders but somehow her hands landed on his chest. She only noticed when he told her.

"I guess you really like touching my chest don't you?" He smirked.

Sakura looked where her hands were and when she found out he was telling the truth, she took them off quickly as possible. She blushed and didn't dare look up. For if she did, she would see the smirk on his face.

"No, I was simply pushing you away." Sakura argued.

"But it just had to be my chest."

"I-It was an accident. You got it all wrong."

"I don't think so."

"I swear, I had no intention of wanting to touch your chest."

"But I think you did."

Sakura, tired of this decided to end this conversation. "You know what, please just tell me what room I'm staying in."

"The room next to mine." He answered.

"Alright. Now can you move so I can leave."

Syaoran thought she would surely react to what he just said. But instead she simply just told him to move. Not knowing what got into him that made him move, he ran a hand through his almost dry hair.

As he moved, she walked out. Sakura was shocked that he actually listen to her and moved. Not thinking much of it, she left.

Sakura walked to the room right beside Syaoran's room. She stood there not bothering to open the door. She suddenly took note of what Syaoran had said. _The room next to mine._

Quickly running back to his room even though it was only a meter away, she found him sitting on his bed. As if he was waiting for her to come back.

"What did you do that for?" She questioned clearly stating she was mad.

"Do what?" He asked back, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know what!"

"No, I don't."

"You do too, why did you move me into the room next to yours?"

"Oh that, yeah."

"What do you mean yeah? Why did you do it?"

"Oh, I felt like it."

Sakura couldn't believe this guy. Maybe that's why they had this contest in the first place. Nobody wanted to marry him, because nobody could stand him, plus he was a jerk. Sakura wanted to think that, but knew that it was not true.

"I hate you!" She shouted at him, then stormed out of the room.

Syaoran chuckled at her behavior. He couldn't believe she would hate him. Not one girl has he come across hated him because he moved their stuff into the room next to his. He, for sure would think she would like it. But how wrong was he. Maybe she was different, but that still didn't stop him to think she wanted him.

He didn't even know what got into him to move her out of her room in the first place. At first he didn't even want this contest (competition) going on. But his mother didn't give him much of a choice, so he had to agree. He had a plan to get rid of each of the contestants so he wouldn't have to marry any. But now he was thinking back on it.

So far, he has met only one and there's four left. He wasn't so sure he wanted to meet the rest. He thought on how they would be like. He shivered on that thought.

There was something about this Sakura Kinomoto, something that got him interested. Something that made him want to know her more, want to spend more time with her. He was going to figure that out soon enough.

Tomorrow was the day where he would have to meet them all. He only looked forward to seeing Sakura again and that's it. He had no clue why. Just like he had no clue why he moved her next to him. Maybe he would have to ask his best buddy and cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

Sakura had stormed into which was now her room. It was quite big, almost as big as Syaoran's but she didn't care. She didn't even bother looking around it either. Though she did look for her bags. 

Walking over to them, she noticed the poster Tomoyo made her buy. Curious to what it was, she unrolled it. Now in her hands was a big poster of Syaoran Li at the beach. It was the poster she was staring at in the store a couple of weeks ago.

Sakura blushed. 'Tomoyo must've caught me looking then.' She thought. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"Guess you can't get enough of me eh?" The voice asked.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Took me quite a while to write but it was finished soon enough and now I can work on chapter 3 of this. This was mostly a Sakura and Syaoran chapter but I think you like that. 

Anyways, please review. Tell me what you think, anything. I love getting reviews! So if you review, I might update faster! Review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Down to five girls. Time for him to settle down. Having to spend five months with them, who would he choose? Only one girl will be able to change his mind about marriage and... R&R

Disclaimer-I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I don't own CCS.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating and I see that it's been over a year. sweat drops I lost track of time and totally forgot about this story. When I was going through my files the other day I noticed this and was like OMG, I totally have to start writing again. But unfortunately I had a huge writers block. Anyway to get to the point, I'm finally here with another chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Winning My Heart 

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura whirled around to find Syaoran standing in her doorway. "What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Nothing, just wondering what you were doing with that." He answered pointing at the poster she was holding.

"I was going to throw it out."

Syaoran walked in the room. He now had a shirt on and his hair was all dry. "It didn't seemed like it. You were busy staring at it when I saw you."

Sakura knew she was caught. "Wait, why are you in my room? You didn't even knock, it's my room you know."

"Well, it didn't occur to me that I have to knock and you don't. Plus I gave you this room so I have a say whether I come in here or not."

Sakura looked down. Okay, so maybe he didn't have to knock since as she didn't earlier but that doesn't mean he can come in here whenever he wanted. "Well, then give me my other room back and you can keep this one."

"No can do. I moved you here for a reason."

"Really, well, what's that reason?"

"You think I'd tell you." Looking at her serious face, he continued. "Okay, maybe you do. But I'm not going to."

"Fine then, get out."

"I will, but first tell me. What do you think of me?"

"You really want to know." Sakura asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. No wonder I asked."

"If you really want to hear it then. I think you're a sp-" Sakura was cut off as a knock was heard on her door.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?" The raven haired girl asked. It turned out to be Tomoyo.

"No, not at all. What do you want, Tomoyo-chan?" Asked Sakura who was putting the poster away.

"Oh, I thought we could do some shopping. All the other girls are going to. And I wasn't sure if you wanted to go or not."

"Of course, I'll go. Why didn't you tell me sooner? C'mon let's get going." Sakura said cheerfully, grabbing her purse and dragging Tomoyo out the room.

That left, Syaoran Li by himself. "I guess she wanted to get away from me." He whispered to himself. Running his hand through his hair, he left to head back to his room.

* * *

Five limousine pulled up in front of the mansion. It appeared that each contestant got their own limo to sit in with their friend they brought along. They all filed in quite nicely and were off. 

Sakura and Tomoyo was in the fifth limo. Sakura leaned back in her seat and relaxed.

"So, Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo asked curious.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"I mean with Li in your room. And about that, why is your room beside Li's all of a sudden?"

"Nothing happened. As for the room, he moved me there." Sakura groaned.

"I wonder why he would do that." Tomoyo wondered.

All was quiet until Tomoyo's voice was heard. "Hohohohoho, I know."

"Know what?"

"Know why he moved you to that room beside his."

"Why?"

"Not telling."

"C'mon, tell Tomoyo. I tell you things that I don't want to tell you."

"Alright," Tomoyo gave up and whispered to her best friend.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"Shh." Tomoyo hushed as their driver looked at them then quickly turned back around.

"No, that can't be-"

"Yes, Sakura. That's the only reason." Tomoyo interrupted.

Before Sakura could say another word, they had arrived. Each got out and went in their own way. The girls weren't friendly with each other since as they know that they were all competing for Syaoran's love.

(A/N: Though we all know Syaoran's not going to fall in love with any of them except a particular someone we all know. Anyways on with the story.)

"I guess we won't be making any friends here, are we?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shook her head no. It didn't seemed like it to her either. Two out of five looked really snobby, Sakura and two others, Saomi and Rose were the nice ones.

"And so much for going together, eh?" Sakura said again. Tomoyo nodded as they watch all of them go their separate ways. "Well, let's do some shopping, c'mon." They went and headed in. Once they did they went the opposite way from the other girls.

Meanwhile reporters crowded around the girls that had just entered continuously asking them questions. What they didn't know was that they were missing one candidate to interview for their perfect report.

"So, would you tell us how you got into this contest?" One asked.

"Have you seen Syaoran personally?"

"What do you think of him?"

That was it for the girls, they never got their shopping done due to these reporters but they didn't mind at all for as long as their faces appear on TV for the whole world to see.

Their limousine arrived for them and they all got in their own. They arrived at the Li's mansion in less than a minute. Sakura talked to Tomoyo for a few before going up in her room and dropping shopping bags all over that Tomoyo made her buy. Tomoyo almost made her buy the entire store. Well most of the clothes, Tomoyo bought because she insisted.

Sakura laid flat on her bed and sighed. She's had a tiring day. She was about to go into a deep sleep but someone just had to ruin it for her.

Knock Knock

"Arg, who is it?" Sakura sat right up. She looked over at the door and saw the person she would never ever want to see again.

"Argg, what are you doing here _again_?" She said angrily, emphasizing the word again.

Syaoran looked over at her and her shopping bags. "Wow, you certainly bought a lot."

"My friend bought them, she's crazy about clothes. You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here again?"

"Well, earlier I asked you a question and I'd like it answered this time without getting interrupted."

"What question was that?" Sakura said, frustrated. Will this guy ever leave her alone?

"What you thought of me." He replied. He really did want to know what she thought of him.

"So, once I tell you, you'll leave?" She questioned.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok, well then you're a very sp-"

Sakura was interrupted by Wei, a butler. "Sorry to interrupt but Master Li, your mother wants to talk to you, she's in the library."

"Fine, tell her I'll be there in a second." Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. He turned back to Sakura once Wei left.

"You do know, it's not good to keep your mother waiting. I suggest you go to her now."

"Fine! But I want an answer later." He left the room to go see his mother.

"Finally, some sleep." She stated to close her eyes but then a maid came in telling her dinner was ready. "Argg, I just want to sleep people." She muttered angrily. Nonetheless she went down to eat her dinner. hopefully she'll get some rest later on.

* * *

Knock Knock 

"Come in," Yelan answered. She put her book that she was reading aside and looked up to see her son, Syaoran.

"You wished to see me mother?" He asked impatiently. Why does he always get interrupted when he's trying to have a decent conversation with Sakura. It's happened two times already, if it happens again then I'm going to killed that person for it.

"Yes, my son. I just wanted to inform you that there'll be a ball in three weeks in our grand ballroom. It'll be a masquerade and in these three weeks, out of the five girls, you need to ask one of these girls to the ball. Earlier I said that you get to meet them all tomorrow. We'll informed them then and arrange something."

"Mother, may I ask why you didn't informed of this to me earlier today when you saw me." Syaoran was getting irritated. A ball? And he had to asked one of those girls to it. Could it get any worse? Wait, I can always ask Sakura...

"It just slipped my mind. Why? Were you doing something important?" She questioned.

"No, no nothing at all. If that is all, then I shall be going now." He said quickly and left afraid that his mother will questioned him even more.

"Something sure is up with him." Yelan mumbled to herself. She then picked up her book and continued reading.

* * *

Sakura 

Sakura plopped herself onto bed, shes had a tiring day. Dinner was just weird for Sakura. All the candidates and their accompanies (their friends) ate together in a big grand dining room. At that time they were informed that they wouldn't be eating dinner with either the queen or the prince unless they requested it.

Of course, everyone studied and eyed their competition, they needed to know who they were up against. The only ones that weren't bothering to do this was Sakura, Tomoyo and Saomi. The others watched like hawks.

Sakura was finally glad that was over. She just needed a shower and then off to bed she goes.When she was finished her shower, she just went to bed. In a few minutes she was sound asleep.

* * *

Syaoran 

Once he had that conversation with his mother, it was then dinner time. He already knew he wouldn't be eating with those girls but for some reason he wished they had or at least eat with one of them.

Dinner was quiet. It was just him and Yelan. He has four sisters as well, all older than him but they were all married and had moved out. Usually its just Syaoran and Yelan that eats dinner together. There's usually not a word or two when they eat. But today was different.

"Syaoran, your cousin Eriol's coming tomorrow to spend some time with us and to make sure you don't do anything to those girls." Yelan's voice spoke out.

'Eriol's coming, not that annoying cousin I have' "Yes mother."

"Good, now that's all set. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

After dinner he headed to his room. But before he opened the door to his own room, he wanted to knock on Sakura's door. The lights didn't seem to be on. Nah, maybe he shouldn't. But for some reason he turned the doorknob. He tried to stop himself but then it was too late. He walked inside her bedroom. It was dark because of the lights turned off. But he could make out the sleeping figure . He walked closer to her until he was by her bedside.

'She looks so peaceful' He thought. Not knowing what he was doing, he pulled the covers over her shoulders and whispered. "Good night, cherry blossom."

Syaoran then headed out of her room. Just as he was closing the door, he bumped into Wei, his butler.

"Master Syaoran, what were you doing in Kinomoto-san's room?" asked Wei. He had just been looking for his master when he saw him coming out of Kinomoto's room. News travelled fast, he had heard of his master moving one of the girls to the room right beside his. Not only that but he saw them talking in a room together. Now that was a surprise.

"Nothing, I was just making sure the door work." Syaoran said quickly. 'Wow, that was lame' "If you need me I'll be in my room. Good night Wei." He turned and entered this time his room.

"But master, I d-" The closed door cut him off. "Master I do need you." Wei sighed, perhaps tomorrow would be better seeing as how his master just acted. "Good night to you too." He sighed once more before walking away. At least he had some good news to report back to Yelan.

Once he entered his room, he let out a sighed of relief. 'That was close.' He thought. "Seeing if the door worked. Ha, that's so lame." He laughed at himself.

But thinking back to what happened earlier.

'Good night, cherry blossom.' Where did that come from? It seemed like I was in a trance. I would never say something like that. He put a hand to his forehead as he headed for another cold shower. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

A/N: Finally finished. This chapter might be boring but promise you that next chapter definitely won't be. Everything's happening so much in the next one. lol, I've already started writing it. Well, enjoy this one cause the next one's coming up. I luv you guys! Please REVIEW! 


End file.
